


Fake It Until You Make It

by moodyoctopus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Girl Penis Lexa, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyoctopus/pseuds/moodyoctopus
Summary: It’s the first day of junior year in high school when Clarke decides that she wants to stand out in her slightly unconventional high school. You’d think that Polis High would be like every other generic high school where being a jock, cheerleader, or fashionably adept would boost your popularity, right? Well, you’re wrong. Polis High wants everyone to embrace their inner uniqueness and not be afraid to actually be who they are. The only problem for Clarke is that she’s completely ordinary and doesn’t have anything that’ll make her well known. She isn’t the type of person to give up after realizing she won’t succeed, so she comes up with a plan that she’s sure will get everyone’s attention. She’s going to ask Lexa, her best friend since kindergarten, to pretend to be her girlfriend.______It’s all fun and games until someone catches feelings. ;)______Loosely based off of the show Faking It





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so hopefully, it doesn't completely suck. If you read the summary, you can see that the story is somewhat based off of the show Faking It, but I plan on putting my own twist on it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! :)

It’s the first day of junior year in high school when Clarke decides that she wants to stand out in her slightly unconventional high school. You’d think that Polis High would be like every other generic high school where being a jock, cheerleader, or fashionably adept would boost your popularity, right? Well, you’re wrong. Polis High wants everyone to embrace their inner uniqueness and not be afraid to actually be who they are. The only problem for Clarke is that she’s completely ordinary and doesn’t have anything that’ll make her well known. She isn’t the type of person to give up after realizing she won’t succeed, so she comes up with a plan that she’s sure will get everyone’s attention. She’s going to ask Lexa, her best friend since kindergarten, to pretend to be her girlfriend. 

Clarke and Lexa are walking to school when she decides to bring the idea up to Lexa. “So I have a huge favor to ask you,” Clarke says as she smiles at Lexa. 

“Oh yeah? And what is this huge favor?” Lexa says in an amused voice.

Clarke starts off slowly, “You know how I want everyone to like me and know who I am? Well, our school really likes same gender couples, so I had this idea that we could pretend to date.” She looks at Lexa and sees how wide her eyes have gone. She takes another breath and hurriedly rushes out, “I mean it’d be believable because we’re always together, we’re affectionate, and we know literally everything about each other.” Lexa just stares at her with a blank face and it leaves Clarke to question whether or not this was a bad idea. Wait, who is she kidding? Of course, it’s a bad idea to ask her long time best friend to date her for the sole purpose of gaining popularity. 

Lexa squints her eyes at her and then begins to laugh, “You can’t be serious!” She continues to laugh until she sees that Clarke’s serious expression hasn’t changed. She slowly quits laughing and then says, “Oh. You are serious,” she pauses and continues, “Clarke, you don’t need to lie to get people to like you.”

“Can you just think about it? If you do agree, it’ll own be for a short while and then we can tell people that we mutually ended things and go back to being friends,” Clarke says while giving Lexa the best puppy dog eyes she has.

Lexa sighs, “Ugh, fine. I’ll think about it, but for now, let’s just hurry up and get to school.”

Clarke smiles and they silently walk the rest of the way to school. When they arrive, Clarke sees Raven and Octavia, so she kisses Lexa’s cheek and then walks away. Clarke occasionally kisses her cheek goodbye, but it’s usually in private so it leaves her a little flustered especially after what they just talked about. She’s stuck in her own little world trying to digest everything Clarke mentioned when Anya walks up to her and pulls her out of her thoughts.

“Did I just see Clarke kiss you?” Anya asks with a devilish smirk.

“Ugh, Anya, no. It was just a kiss on the cheek,” Lexa states while rolling her eyes.

Anya snorts and then says, “Don’t lie to me, Woods. I’ve seen the way you and Clarke act.” She pauses to see Lexa’s unamused look and then continues, “It’s totally okay to be gay. Everyone here accepts-”

Lexa cuts Anya off saying, “Okay, first of all, I’m not gay. Secondly, neither is Clarke. We’ve just been friends since we were like five so it’s not weird for us show affection.”

“Whatever you say, Commander,” Anya says in a teasing tone and then continues, “Before I forget, Finn and I are having our annual back to school party tonight, so make sure you and Clarke come. You won’t want to miss it.”

Lexa shrugs it off and then walks to her first class. She tries not to think about how Anya implied that she and Clarke are more than friends, but she can’t help it. Maybe Clarke is right. If Anya thinks they’re a couple, then maybe so do others and it wouldn’t be that hard to believe. It’s not that Lexa would be ashamed to be seen as Clarke’s girlfriend, she just doesn’t want to draw any attention to herself. Lexa was born intersex, and instead of having corrective surgery, her parents decided to let her keep the extra appendage so she could decide what she wanted to do when she was old enough. Lexa’s parents were very supportive and nourished her with love and acceptance, so she never disliked her body. When she was thirteen, she read up on the surgery with her parents, and she decided she didn’t want to have it because it was an unnecessary risk she didn’t want to take. Even though she was comfortable with her body, she decided she only wanted close friends and family to know. She had talked to other intersex teenagers online and most of them said that they ran into people who didn’t accept them and were often bullied because of it, which is why Lexa only wanted people she trusted to know. Lexa also has another secret, but it’s one she hasn’t told anyone about or even accepted herself. For awhile now, she has been realizing that she’s attracted to girls, and not to guys. Like at all. Girls are much softer and loving, while guys are rugged and unsympathetic. She knows her parents would be supportive, and probably even suspect that she’s gay, but she’s not ready to come out. She wants to figure herself out before she lets anyone in on what she’s feeling. Polis High is very accepting, so she doesn’t think that people would harass her for having a penis or for being gay, but she still doesn’t want it to be public knowledge. She fears that if she pretends to date Clarke, that somehow both of her secrets would get out. 

At lunch, Clarke and Lexa sit next to each other when Clarke sees Finn. She sighs and then says, “Look at how cute Finn looks today. If we fake dated he’d finally notice me.” Clarke has always found Finn attractive, but nothing has ever happened because Finn only pays attention to girls who are unlike the rest.

“What makes you say that?” Lexa questions.

“All guys like lesbians. I’m pretty sure every single guy watches lesbian porn.”

“How would fake dating get him to like you though? He’d think we were in a relationship and that you only like girls so he wouldn't try anything.” Clarke huffed in disappointment because Lexa was acting like she wasn’t going to agree with her plan. Lexa looked at her for a few seconds and finally said, “Anya invited me to her and Finn’s party tonight, so maybe we could test out being a couple tonight,” she paused when she saw Clarke’s face light up and then continued, “but we have to keep it lowkey just in case it doesn’t work out.” 

Clarke jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa and excitedly said, “Don’t worry, Lex. This will work and you won’t regret it. Thank you!”

___________

 

It’s a little after seven when Clarke arrives at Lexa’s house to pick her up in order to go to the party. She walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. When Lexa opens the door, she sees what Clarke is wearing and smiles. She’s wearing a tight, black skirt with a light blue tank top that shows the right amount of cleavage and manages to bring out her eyes. Her outfit exposes her flawless, silky white skin, and Lexa can’t help but think how gorgeous her best friend is. Clarke pulls Lexa into a hug and when Clarke pulls away, she looks Lexa up and down, taking in her appearance. Clarke smirks and says, “Wow, Lex. Those tight ripped jeans and black boots make your legs look amazing. Don’t even get me started on the leather jacket. You look so badass!” Lexa smiles, thanks Clarke, reciprocates the praise, and then they make their way to Clarke’s car.

When they arrive at the party, Lexa is a little nervous.They walk around and see hundreds of people from school. Everyone on the furniture is making out and some are slowly grinding on the person below them. Clarke and Lexa are both a little surprised at how sexual everyone is acting, so they both go into the kitchen. Anya and Finn are both there when they enter. Anya smiles brightly and says, “Lexa! I’m glad you came.” Finn stands there watching them interact. Anya looks at him and says, “Finn, you remember Lexa. The girl next to her girlfriend Clarke.” When Anya turns to look at Clarke and Lexa, they both looked shocked.

Finn sees how uncomfortable they both look, so he says, “Hey, there’s nothing to be worried about. Everyone here is accepting.” He can still see the doubt in their eyes, but he lets it go because Clarke and Lexa quickly walk away. 

Clarke pulls Lexa into the bathroom and asks, “Since when did you get so close to Anya? Does that mean you’re close to Finn too?”

“We started talking over summer because our soccer coach said that we were both going to be captains of the varsity soccer team this year. I don’t know why she called you my girlfriend. She saw you kiss my cheek today, but I told her it was just a friendly gesture. As for Finn, I’ve never really talked to him, but he’s seen me at their home with Anya since they’re step-siblings.”

Clarke looks at her for a few seconds and then begins to speak, “Wait, this could be good. Anya already thinks we’re dating, so now Finn does too. That also means that people could find out tonight and we could start with the plan! Is that okay with you?”

“I don’t know, Clarke. I’m not sure how I feel about being put in the spotlight. Just give me some more time to think about it, okay?” Clarke nods and then excuses herself to go find some other friends. 

When she goes outside, she runs into Finn. He smiles at her and asks, “So where’s your girlfriend?” Clarke looks at him and isn’t sure what to say. “You guys make a cute couple. How long have you been together?”

She takes a deep breath and says, “It’s complicated.”

Finn takes her hand and then leads her into the house. When they get to the living room, he asks for everyone's attention and then asks for Lexa Woods to come forward. Once she does, the room gets quiet, and he begins to say, “Hi, I hope everyone is having a great time tonight!” Everyone starts to cheer, and once it quiets down, he starts again. “Tonight, we have two people who are afraid to come out!” The crowd boos and Finn continues, “They’re scared that we’ll reject their relationship, so let’s show them how Polis High welcomes people who are different!” He walks over to Clarke and Lexa and puts his arm around them and says, “ We all accept that you two are a couple. No one here is going to judge you.” Finn smiles while everyone cheers. 

Lexa looks at Clarke and sees that she looks happy. She’s trying not to panic, but that’s next to impossible when she just got dragged out of the metaphorical closet kicking and screaming. She didn’t think things could get much worse, but of course they did, because when does life ever work the way you want it to? The crowd started cheering, “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Finn takes a few steps backward, leaving Clarke and Lexa to look at each other. Clarke smiles and takes a step closer so that their noses are almost touching. All Lexa can think about is how nice Clarke’s lips look from this close. Lexa then realizes she’s not going to be able to escape tonight unscathed. So much for keeping their fake relationship lowkey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke kiss. *raises eyebrows suggestively*

Lexa’s POV

Lexa doesn’t know how long they’ve been standing there, but it feels like forever. She can’t think clearly with Clarke’s intoxicating smell invading her space or her pleading eyes silently asking her for permission. She and Clarke are always in each other’s personal space, but it’s never been like this. She’s so close that Clarke’s eyes no longer look like a light blue. They’re now a rich sky blue with specks of varying shades of blue sprinkled all throughout them. Lexa doesn’t understand how her eyes can look so vibrant in such a dark room. It’s almost like they don’t capture light, but defy it. She shifts her gaze to study the rest of Clarke’s face. She can see the soft curves of her face, clear of blemishes and imperfections. Her lips are slightly parted and have a thin layer of shiny lip gloss that makes them look irresistible. Lexa has never seen someone captivating and is baffled at how one person could be so perfect. 

The brunette suddenly remembers that she is surrounded by hundreds of people all waiting to watch their public display of affection. She can still hear the faint cheers of the crowd, but it’s all background noise compared to the mess of thoughts running through her head. Her mind is telling her not to kiss Clarke because it’ll cause unnecessary attention, complicate their friendship, and it could eventually lead to her extra appendage secret being exposed to all of her peers. The brunette was also apprehensive about not being a good kisser. She didn’t want her kiss to remind Clarke of a dog’s kisses-being all tongue and wet.

Even though she fears the worst happening, she still wants to lean in and kiss Clarke with all she has. How could she not when Clarke looks at her with that cute, desperate look on her face? Lexa looks down at the soft, pink lips and then back up at Clarke’s eyes. The brunette can see the uneasy look on Clarke’s face, so she decides that it’s now or never, and leans in to capture Clarke’s inviting lips.

__________  
Clarke’s POV

Lexa is standing in front of her with a conflicted look, and she can see that the girl is having some kind of internal struggle. Clarke has always known Lexa to be confident, but right now she looks like she’s going to run away and hide. The blonde is trying to think of what issues Lexa is trying to overcome, and then she realizes what an awful spot she put her best friend in. She remembers that Lexa hasn’t had her first kiss yet, she hasn’t shown any interest in girls, and she doesn’t like to be put in the spotlight. Clarke thinks she understands why Lexa hasn’t closed the distant yet, and it’s because she doesn’t want Clarke to be her first kiss. She starts to panic because she put her best friend, the person who has been there for her almost all of her life, in the most awkward position ever to gain popularity. Clarke is about to take a step back, but Lexa stops her when she crashes her lips into Clarke’s.   
The blonde is caught completely off guard but manages to reciprocate the kiss after a few seconds. It started out slow and attentive, but Clarke deepened the kiss. She was amazed at how good of a kisser Lexa was, but how could she not be with how velvety and plump her lips were? The brunette moved her hand and brought it up to Clarke’s face. She started to slowly caress Clarke’s cheek and then brought the other hand up to rest on the blonde’s neck. Clarke relished how Lexa’s lips moved with ease against hers. She had kissed other people before, but none of them were as good or intense as the one she’s sharing with her best friend right now. 

Clarke wanted to see how far she could take the kiss, so she slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue trace Lexa’s bottom lip. She felt Lexa release a small breath of air onto her lips, so Clarke took it as a good sign and decided to push it a little further. When she traced the brunette’s bottom lip again, Lexa slightly opened her mouth and allowed Clarke entrance. She traced the roof of Lexa’s mouth with her tongue, and she swore she heard her a noise that resembled a moan. 

Lexa suddenly pulled back, leaving Clarke in a surprised and confused daze. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the panicked expression on her best friend’s face. Before she could say anything, Lexa turned and quickly walked away. The crowd erupted in a loud cheer along with phrases of praise being thrown around. Clarke was dumbstruck and stood there looking like an idiot for a solid minute until she finally gained full consciousness and ran after Lexa. 

She raced to the door and looked outside, but there was no sign of her anywhere. She started to panic, but then she got a text from Lexa saying that she went home. 

Clarke sat down on a bench that was in front of the house and replayed the events that had happened mere minutes before. She couldn’t believe that Lexa kissed her with such passion and intensity. Just the thought of it caused Clarke’s skin to break out on goosebumps. 

Clarke was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice that Finn had exited the house and took a seat next to her on the bench.

He opened his mouth and said, “Hey.” When Clarke looked at him he asked, “Where’d Lexa run off to?”

“Oh, uh, she had to go home,” Clarke tried to say in a convincing voice. 

Finn shrugged it off and then said, “Well, that was some kiss. It was probably the hottest one I’ve ever seen.” 

Clarke tried not to blush, but she couldn’t help it. The hottest guy in school, Finn Collins, just complimented her. Well, not really, but she’d take it. She looked at him and saw that he was smirking, which only caused her blush to darken a shade or two. 

“How long have you two been together?” He asks.

Clarke isn’t sure what kind of answer to give him since she and Lexa haven’t talked about the specifics, so she says, “We’ve been friends since kindergarten, but we just recently started to explore an intimate relationship.” She wasn’t really lying, she was just stretching the truth. 

Finn smirks and says, “Intimate huh?”

“Uh, yeah,” the blonde says with a light blush on her face. 

The boy with floppy hair smiles and says, “Lexa’s a very lucky girl.” There’s a moment of silence, and then he speaks, “If you ever wanna hang out, just come find me.” He gets up and walks back into the house, leaving Clarke there alone.

She can’t believe Finn Collins just talked her and flirted with her! That was flirting, right? He did say her kiss with Lexa was hot and then said Lexa was lucky to have her. Deciding that she had enough excitement for one night, she gets up and goes to her car. She drives home with a dopey smile thinking about Finn.

When she gets home, she gets ready for bed and then lays down. She can’t sleep, so she pulls out her phone checking to see if she had any messages from Lexa. She’s slightly disappointed that she doesn’t have any from her, but she smiles when she sees that she has a few texts from Raven and Octavia in their group message. She opens them and begins to read:

(8:53) Rayray: Dude where are you!

(8:53) Baby Blake: Yeah seriously! Don’t let me handle drunk Raven by myself!

(8:54) Rayray: Hey, I’m a blast and you love me. Clarke, you better find us soon!

(10:01) Rayray: CLARKEY DID WE JUST SEE YOU AND LEXA MAKE OUT?!

(10:02) Baby Blake: CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT!

A small smile appeared on her face, and she quickly texted them back saying she’d explain at school tomorrow. She then opened her messages with Lexa and sent her a message. After that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep after a few short minutes.

 

__________  
Lexa’s POV

As soon as Clarke introduced her tongue into the kiss, she knew she had to quit. She was already turned on because of how close Clarke was to her, and it was only getting worse because Clarke kept finding a way to turn the kiss up a notch. When Clarke slowly traced the roof of her mouth, she felt her dick twitch. She started to panic internally, knowing that if Clarke continued to kiss her the way she was, she was going to have a sizable tent in the front of her pants.

Abruptly pulling away from Clarke’s lips, she took a swift step back, leaving the blonde standing there with her eyes still closed. She tried her best to suppress her worry, but she knew she failed miserably seeing the concerned look on her best friends face. She didn’t want to give Clarke a chance to question her, so she turned and speedily walked out of the house. As soon as she was outside, she turned her fast walk into a sprint. 

When she arrived at her house, she was covered in sweat and decided to head to the bathroom to take a shower after sending Clarke a text that she made it home. The last thing she needed right now was for Clarke to show up at her house while she was still aroused from their kiss. Just thinking about what had transpired between them caused her appendage to twitch again.

Lexa stepped into the ice cold shower stream, and it felt amazing on her burning skin. Not only did it help soothe her skin, but it helped with the “little problem” between her legs. She was nowhere near her full length, which was eight inches, but it would have been noticeable if anyone would have looked at her crotch. 

She sighed in relief when she noticed that she was back to her normal state, and got out. She dried off, put a shirt and boxers on, and then laid down on her bed. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t fall asleep because of all of the thoughts running through her head. 

How was Clarke so talented? She was expecting her first kiss to be awkward and unenjoyable since that’s how most people describe their experience, but hers was the complete opposite. She liked that it was slow at first, but she loved when Clarke deepened it, causing it to grow heated. That was another thing that confused Lexa. How was Clarke able to put that much passion into a kiss if it was just for show? Is the blonde that good of a kisser or is she reading too much into it and reflecting her own feelings onto Clarke? 

Lexa let out a frustrated sigh. Why was her best friend so amazing? Clarke is astonishing inside and out. Her beautiful blonde locks were a mixture of warm golden hues that complemented her pale, smooth skin, rather than making her look washed out. Her bright blue eyes are breathtaking and so full of emotion, that it’s hard not to stare at them. Clarke is slightly shorter than herself, and where Lexa is thin and muscular, Clarke is deliciously curvy. What makes Clarke even more appealing is that she has an amazing personality to go along with her stunning looks. She’s compassionate and is concerned about the well being of everything that’s living. Clarke is also very intelligent, so she’s full of witty comebacks and sass, which only makes her more intriguing to talk to. The blonde can also be very stubborn, which Lexa adores. She likes how Clarke challenges her and doesn’t go along with what everyone else thinks.

The brunette groans when she looks at the clock next to her and sees that an hour has passed since she first laid down, and all she has done is think about Clarke and the kiss they shared. 

Lexa wonders if it’s normal to think so highly of your best friend. She knows that everyone appreciates their friends, but she might be pushing it with the way she’s thinking of Clarke right now. Like, come on, who thinks that their best friend is deliciously curvy. Now that she thinks about it, it’s borderline creepy. 

Lexa knows that things are going to be a little awkward tomorrow at school, so she wants to try to sort out her feelings now since she won’t be falling asleep anytime soon. She always thought Clarke was attractive and sometimes she’d question whether she had more than friendly feelings for her, but she’d always brush the feelings off. But now, she can’t deny that she felt something for Clarke during their kiss. 

It’s cheesy to say, but she was very content while she was kissing Clarke. She starts to think that maybe she only has affectionate feelings for Clarke because she was the first person to share an intimate moment with her. She really wants that to be the reason, and she thinks that if she tells herself that, then she’ll believe it. She begins to tell herself that her feelings for Clarke aren’t true and that they’re just temporary. She repeats that mantra in her head over and over until she finally falls asleep.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you guys liked it! If you have any questions or just want to say something, feel free to leave a comment. :) 
> 
> Today is Alycia's twenty-fourth birthday! They grow up so fast. :')
> 
> Is anyone else excited for Lana's album to drop? I've been waiting for like eight thousand years. 
> 
> Random fact: Yesterday I took two of my friends to the lake to go boating, and something unfortunate happened. When I fell off the tube, I hit the water so hard that I lost my bikini bottoms. O_o My friends thought it was hilarious and they wouldn't give me my shorts that were in the boat!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you didn't hate it. Do you guys like paragraph indentations or would you prefer not to have them? Let me know. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
